


Forgetting the past

by 0_aleunacse_0



Category: The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angry Daryl, Awkward Daryl, Daryl Dixon Smut, Daryl Has Issues, Daryl In Love, Daryl has a Crush, Daryl is a badass, Daryl is a dick, F/M, Jealous Daryl, POV Daryl, Possessive Daryl, Protective Daryl, Rick Considers reader like a daughter, Rick is concerned, Virgin Daryl, reader falls in love, reader has a little crush, reader is a badass, reader is famous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:24:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_aleunacse_0/pseuds/0_aleunacse_0
Summary: Reader is famous for acting in big movies and when the apocalypse  happens all goes to hell well she's been on her own for a while and meets Mr badass himself Daryl Dixon





	1. Black  figure

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first reader and who ever is reading this Bear with me on this I have another story with the avengers because I LOVE!!! Them and Marvel in general so reader is a actress and in this story She played black widow  
> ( sorry Miss Johansson ) in the avengers and other movies but to her that doesn't matter anymore because the apocalypse is happening!!! 
> 
> Note: I've been watching the walking dead again and I started all over on the series plus I love Daryl Dixon
> 
>  
> 
> Other note:  
> (y/n/n) - your nick name  
> ( h/l ) - hair length  
> ( h/c)- hair color

Your POV 

The Rain was poring down hard on me while I was running in the dead of night, my soaking clothes stuck to my body while my hair flew all over the place. I didn't know why it would be raining now it was summer and there shouldn't have been rain, but I was great full for it for when I need to find water. 

But I can only do that if I got out of the current situation I was in now. 

my gun strapped to my thigh and my two katanas strapped on my back ready to be used at any moment. I hop over a fallen tree and make a b-line Into the part of the forest where there were thinker trees to hide my figure in.

The loud Thunder scared me while I ran, the only light that was given to me were the light of lightning. 30 stiffs were behind me While I ran my legs burning from the speed I was going while jumping over whatever nature displayed in front of me. 

As I pasted though the forest trees I come across other stiffs in the process, I slice though their heads when I passed them. It slows me down but it meant that there would be less to kill off later, I kept on running then more came ... 

.... I was surrounded when I reached about six stiffs in my way, I stop to take out my other katana and started slicing heads off one by one sometimes getting two at the same time.

I was getting a bit tired now with all the running and jumping but over all I sure as hell didn't want to die!!! A stiff came up behind me I can feel it's slender fingers on my shoulder ( I'm dead, this is it!!! a stiffs is going to bite my neck ... thanks for a good run god take care of the rest for this world they're gonna need it ) 

Just when I think all hope is lost a Arrow zoomed though the trees and made it's way straight though the eye of the stiff. Then another arrow to the one on my right, I take action and start to take out the rest of the undead making sure they where really dead this time. Because now I have someone else to worry about and he or she was armed.

I Look over to the person who had "helped" me and see a dark tall figure jogging slowly to where I was. I hear a twig snap, looking I see one last stiff coming at me and I flicked my wrist and it's head was off and on the ground 

My ( h/l ) ( h/c) hair stuck to my face I see the figure that "saved" me come closer almost at a fast jogging Pace now 

I fall to my knees from over working my body to its max and then fall to the ground face first in the cold mud about to pass out. Before I do I see a pair of boots and a man looming over me.

/next morning/

I toss a little on a soft mattress ... I think to myself ( well it's the softest thing I have ever laid on in a long time ) but I move a little to try to stretch my limbs feeling my wrist being restrained. And the sound of metal clanking against the thing I was chained up to making me open real quick sitting up.

I'm in a cell with my hand chained to the bed, I look around cursing under my breath because all my weapons gone. Then I feel at my chest, again cursing under my breath my little knife I had hidden in my bra was gone ( sick perverts ) I think to myself 

Just then A tall man came to the cell door and walked in with a gun in his holster that was strapped to his right side.  
( wait cell door am I in a prison ?) I asked myself

I look behind the man who walked in seeing two more men behind the first one 

" how many walkers have you killed miss " the first man asked me with anger in his voice, he had a beard and short curly hair the fucker still demanded me to answer him while I observed him slowly. 

" what?" I said " how many walkers have you killed!!!" He demanded again tapping his gun and got me mad. I wasn't going to take any of his shit but one of the men behind him stood in front of him.

He had a white beard and a peg leg and looked to be about 40 - 50 years old " hey now rick, I know you only want to protect the group but you gotta be nice to the girl. She doesn't know where she is and I think she already knows she's in a prison, and lastly we are men what could she be thinking tided up to a bed. " he told the man who was yelling at me who I also guess was rick 

" Hi im Hershel, you are safe in this prison we took refuge in and this is rick the leader of us and only wants the best for the group. And that one in the back saved you and brought you here he's Daryl, what's your name" the sweet old man asked me 

" (y/n/n) " you told them 

" is there a last name that come's with that" Hershel asked me 

" No, something I kept to myself " I told them and Hershel nodded stood up and unlocked the chains that held you to the bed " sorry about the chains, it was for our safety Daryl seen what you can do and we don't know what you're capable of " 

" no it's okay, I understand completely I would have done the same " I said rubbing my wrist 

That one named rick asked me again " how many walkers have you killed " I gave a confused look " you mean stiffs " I tell him " yeah if that's what you call them, we call them walkers now how many have you killed " rick told me a little irritated

" umm I don't know I lost track" he nodded " how many people have you killed " he asked me, I almost wanted to lie but I need these people to trust me if I want to stay for a while until I make a decision to leave. So I have to tell them the truth no matter what. 

" 6 " I say Hershel's eyes went wide and so did the man behind him the one who brought me here and I seen them all tense up and move a step back.

" why " rick asked and tapped his gun again, I bring my legs up to sit with my knees to my chest. And take a nice slow breath and let it out when I start.

" I was with a group in the beginning , they found me a week after all this happened. They took me in, they where all good people about 9 men, 6 of them with a family of their own a wife and kids some where just together and had kids and 4 other women. I was with them for about 2 months , When one day we were packing up to move on. A group of six men in military clothes hollering and shouting they all had deep southern accents so I guessed they were red necks judging by the way the talked. But they came in a truck and started to shoot all the men and some of the women. They also shot some of the children, it happened so fast I couldn't react. In the process I also got shot " I paused 

" and then what " rick asked I took a big breath in and out " all the men where dead and some of the strong women too, then they started to grab at the children and try to take off their clothes and their mothers or siblings would try to stop them. They themselves where thrown to the ground and killed they didn't even bother trying to .... rape... them anymore they just killed them" I said and stopped for a bit a tear falling down my cheek and started again 

" the one I guessed was the leader came up to me and he himself tried to take off my cloths, but I grabbed my katana that was in the floor next to me and swung ... his head was off. The others seen me and what I did to their leader and started to shoot at me but I was able to get away and come back around taking them out one by one" the three of them listened to me 

" once all the men where gone, I looked for any others who where still alive, there was but they children where shot multiple times and I couldn't do anything about it ... I watched them all die" rick put a hand on my shoulder but I still continued 

" I didn't want them to become stiffs, so I made sure they were gone for good. That's when I seen my own wound and It was easy to pack up. I wish I could have done the same for the others but I was to late. I stayed there for a while and buried all of them but then men who had did this to us." I tell them with a bit of anger in my voice 

" I cut off their heads and hanged them on a tree. After a while I collected all the supplies we had and weapons and took one of the trucks that the men came in and left. they killed everyone That was family to me. I've been alone ever since" I finally finished putting my keys back down to the floor 

" I'm sorry to hear that, and I'm sorry it hurts you to bring it up but we need to know because we have let people in and in the end they weren't good people" rick said and I nodded 

" we lost so many friends and family already, I lost my loving wife Lori but before she died she gave birth to our daughter Judith. You can stay here and join our little family or you can stay for a bit and leave when you want to " rick told me And I shook my head 

" I've been alone for a every long time, ... I don't want to be alone anymore " rick smiled and so did Hershel but the man in the back nodded and left without saying a word to me and I raised my eyebrow when he left.

" Don't worry about him he's not a people's person but you'll warm up to him and he you " Hershel said with a smile 

" are you hungry " rick asked me and just now my stomach rumbled " I'm starving, I don't remember the last time I ate " they smiled and lead me out of the cell which they told me was now mine


	2. Who are you really

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reader tells everyone who she really is and talks to carol about her family then is given a job with Mr dixion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is chapter 2 hope who ever is reading this likes it but I'll have more coming

Rick led me to the cafeteria and I meet the others, a lovely lady named Carol then one of Hershel's daughters her name was Maggie and she is with a man named Glenn who was also nice, I then meet Michonne who had my katanas in her hands inspecting them

" you know how to use theses lady" she asked and I nodded " yes I do and I have a name " she looked up and me with a smirk   
" what is it then " damn she sounded mean " (y/n/n)" I told her 

She then smiled " I thought I was the only one who had katanas or knew how to use them. It's nice to know I now have something in common with another person here." and she handed them to me " I'm michonne , it's nice to meet you" she told me 

" like wise " I tell her and grab some food then I sit down to eat on a bear by table alone.

:From across the cafeteria Daryl sat there eating slowly while watching you from under his long hair with out you noticing he was doing so :

A young boy came in with a sheriffs hat and next to him a young girl with blonde hair who looked to be a bit older then him. They walked to where the food was but they both stopped in their tracks and looked at me their eyes really wide 

I sat there confused and got up to throw my empty plate in the wash bin. I see them run to me at max speed which got the attention of everyone in the room. they both tackled me down to the ground knocking the wind outta me.

" ohhh !!! My !! Gosh !!! Miss (y/l/n) we are so sorry for knocking you down but it such an honor to meet you" They both said at the same time 

" how are you still alive "? The young boy asked me touching my face 

" are you going to be staying with us or you have another group " the girl asked me touching my hair 

I forgot for a minute that I was somebody before this all happened ... I was famous an actress to be exact 

" whoa whoa whoa, what's going on here carl get off of her " Rick told the young boy 

" yeah you to Beth " Hershel told the young girl and everyone in the cafeteria huddled around us 

" Now what's this all about why did you tackle (y/n/n) to the ground. You know that's really rude " hershel told the two kids 

" you don't recognize her, she's the (y/f/n) (y/l/n) " no one said anything but they still had their eyes on my 

Then Glenn's eyes widened " wait your the ( y/f/n) (y/l/n) that's why you look so familiar I have seen like all of your movies I'm a huge fan!! " Glenn shook my hand when I got up 

" um thank you, again it's nice to meet you too " I said already had meet him 

" wait she's famous " Rick said and looked me up and down 

" yeah dad you know that movie iron man ... " he paused 

" and the one called the avengers that movie was supposed to come out but never did because of the world becoming like this " carl said 

" yeah what about it " Rick looked at his son but I see that Daryl guy standing beside carol listening with a annoyed face 

" she played that assassin, black widow, she was in other movies too like James Bond, X-men, transformers, and some horror movies" carl said and looked at me and smiled and hugged me and so did Beth 

" okay let's get off of her, I think she didn't want us to know in the first place" Hershel said remembering I didn't want to give them my last name 

Rick nodded " why didn't you want us to know who you were, we could have given you things you needed or a bigger cell or not even a cell all but a room to your self " Rick said trying to be nice while Daryl rolled his eyes and but still stayed 

" no no no , it's okay what I did in the past doesn't matter now I don't need or want any special treatment because I was in a couple of movies. What you have already given me is more then enough" I tell them 

Rick nodded with a Smile but Beth started to talk " I have tons of question for you, will you be willing to answer them" Beth asked me 

" now Beth its her first day here, let her get use to it for a while and settle in " I shake my head 

" no it's okay I can answer them I really miss talking and socializing with others" I tell them and Beth and Carl smiled at me 

They all sat around the table and a few more people who wanted to listen or ask me things had to grab chairs because there was no more room, after everyone sat and the question came and I answered all of them 

" those moves you can do in your movies must have been the reason you are good with weapons, and from your past movies did that make the film makers pick you to play a main roll and lastly who was the reason or what was the reason you can fight like that " michonne asked me 

" no my parents where the reason I can fight the way I do so that helped me get the action rolls I played in " Daryl spoke up " why because they made sure you got everything you wanted like vary expensive fighting classes with the best teachers princess " he said with annoyance laced in his words 

" No again" I turn my body to look at the blue eyed man " my parents where both Marines and because of that they trained me at military schools for people in the arm forces ... it was part of a benefit for them I learned to fight and use weapons I also got training from other U.S. Armed forces" I kept on staring at him 

" I got those movie rolls because of my military background and the education I had. So in other words I wasn't stupid plus I knew what it took to play any star action roll because of my hard work and dedication, not because Of the money my parents had " I say with venom laced in every word 

" no wonder you can fight " Rick said putting his hands on his hips   
" we can use someone like you to help Daryl on his runs, he can do it but with you he can bring more back and faster too plus with two you both can watch each other's backs and be safe .. can you ride a motorcycle ? " Rick asked me 

" yeah, I can ride and that's fine with me if Miss drama queen is fine with it " I said still staring at Daryl 

He mumbled something and left with Rick following him to talk about her going on runs with him 

" what would have happened in the movie avengers" carl asked me bring back my attention to the questions they were asking me 

" well we didn't finish filming it, because you know this happened But I can tell you what it was going to be about" I tell Beth and carl 

" yeah!!!" They both say excitedly 

After breakfast I was given a tour of the prison by Beth and Carl 

Later I was shown the ropes by Maggie and Glenn, I then got word that I was given a job with Daryl to go on runs but when I was ready 

And I was ready to go now but the next run was in three days so they told me to rest for the time being 

//

For the next two days I helped carol in the kitchen I make my mamas famous soup with the food I found in the prison and they loved it   
( thanks mama if you're still alive) 

Carol asked me about my parents and I told her " I was in New York when all this happened I was on a break from the avengers movie while my parents were in California, I haven't been able to contact them at all from the start. I was with that group and we came down to Maryland then Virginia and we where in North Carolina when you know ... they where killed and I've been on my own and I came down here" I said and she nodded 

" why don't you go to California where your parents are " I shrugged my shoulders " I don't know ... maybe I'm just scared to go and see that they are dead or had became stiffs. But I know I still need to see for myself to better me as a person plus my dad has theses files of a location of a safe facility that could help a lot but I don't know" Carol stop washing the dishes 

" wait ... what ... they have that kind of information why do they know of that kind of stuff Isn't that stuff for the Secret service or something" she asked me 

" my father was a master gunnery sergeant, and my mother just two ranks below him they had a lot of information because they were trustworthy "

" but for all I know is that they are both dead and became stiffs or someone found that information at my house and kept the info for them selfs, or they are there at that location and are alive and waiting for me but I doubt it"   
I tell her and she gave me a sad smile

We made dinner together and after I went to bed early to be ready for my run tomorrow 

// next morning//

I was woken up by Rick at 5:00am and I got dressed in my black tight jeans and my gray and black baseball long sleeve shirt that said " Bowie " on it like David Bowie 

putting on my heavy boots that I like to called "bitch kickers" then stood up to strapped on my katanas to my back. And then strap a gun to my thigh with its silencer on it and lastly two knifes on the other side of my thigh. Putting my (y/h/l) in a pony tail Then when I was done I washed my face and threw on a jacket because it was cold in the mornings 

I step outside to see Glenn and Maggie distracting the stiffs while Rick and Daryl where by the gate to leave, Daryl was on a motorcycle with a crossbow hooked on to the back with some arrows next to it jogging to them Rick smiled and told me good morning and I said It back then he gives us our what to get list

" (y/n/n ), you will be riding with Daryl because we need to see if you guys can bring back another car. Then bring whatever you can especially food, water and medicine for the winter" Rick told us and We both nodded

" other then that please be safe and come back as soon as possible, and in one piece" we both nodded again and Daryl started his bike while I swung my leg over it hopping on and slowly wrapped my arms around his waist and put my feet on the stilts on the back while we started to roll out 

I let one hand go from Daryl's waist to wave good bye and daryl sped up on purpose and I quickly grab on to him tightly so I wouldn't fall 

" dick " I told him and he grunted I then see his jaw clench " Richie princess " he responded and the early morning went on

(This is going to be good) I thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think if you have and questions let me know and I'll answer them and if there were any errors sorry


	3. Findings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Daryl get supplies and you make a new friend and you have a take a breather

After about 8 minutes in the ride I start to get sleepy an I lay my head on Daryl's back and I fall back asleep 

//

I feel myself leaning forward and my face hits the front of the bike, I open my eyes and see we have stopped 

and Daryl was able to slip himself out of my hold and get off. The reason why I was basically laying down on his bike on my stomach, I knew the position I was in looked like a model posing on a mortar cycle for a magazine but I didn't care I slowly got up and swung my leg over and got off

" there are a few houses we go in together and search them one at a time keep quiet and once all the houses are checked then we look for a working car load up and head back"  
Daryl told me " yes sir " I say and he rolled his eyes 

There were 7 houses here and they first one ... nothing the second one .. nothing the 3rd 4th, and 5th ones where also nothing we get to the 6th one and there was two stiffs in a room daryl got them 

I check the basement and kill another  
We get to the 7th one and the same 3 Stiffs outside a door and I kill them, I was about to open it when Daryl stopped me 

" there's a reason they were out side that door someone's in there " I nodded " yeah let's go say hi" I tell him and I opened the door really to take off heads but all I see was tons of dog food and gallons of water and off to the corner was a dead body of a man with his head blown off 

" poor guy " I say " it doesn't matter he choose to... " he stopped and head a noise under the bed, Daryl lifted the small bed and aims at what ever made the sound 

And there it was a puppy a German shepherd to be Exact I was still small but old enough to be with out its mother " awww come here boy " I say and it did and I picked it up and looked at Daryl " can I keep him " I ask him 

" no!! " he said " you know I don't know why I asked I'm keeping him anyways" Daryl looked at the body and it inspected it 

" he's been dead for about a week " Daryl picks up his gun and checked how many bullets they had left and checked his pockets and I walk down the steps with my new puppy " we are still not keeping it " He yells at me " wanna bet " I yell back and walk out the house 

Daryl follows me I put the puppy down and I start checking all the cars none of them worked but I did find some cans of food in some and cases of water 

I go back inside the 3rd house with my puppy behind me and open the inside garage door and find that black SUV GMC I saw when we checked the house and find the keys on a hook by the door 

I open it and sat in the drivers seat  
( please! please! please! Start there's a lot of supplies here and we can't take all of it on the bike) i pray to myself 

I put the key in the ignition and twisted it and the engine came alive  
" yessss " I say and get out and open the garage door to go out side while it opened I picked up my puppy and put him in the passengers seat and close the door and back out in front of the house 

Daryl came out of the first house with all the Supplies set on the lawn which was some cans of food and a case of water and some pain killers and a few blankets " that's all in this house " and we both went inside the second house and it had nothing but some more blankets and a gallon of apple juice 

We go back in the 3rd house and take out tons of medicines and syringes which was fucken great!!  
I look on the walls of this house and saw degrees for a man who was a doctor ... no wonder  
This house had blankets too 

The 4th house again had nothing at all it was all cleared like it was when we searched it the 5th house had the cabinets filled with canned food and baby food and formula 

6th house had the same  
As the 4th house ... nothing and back to the 7th house we got out all the gallons of water and Daryl didn't touch the dog food so I took it down 

" we are not taking him " he said and the puppy started to bark at him well mostly behind him ... there was a stiff  
And Daryl didn't see it or hear it so I pointed my gun at it but I looked like I was going to shoot daryl but when I pulled the trigger 

Daryl froze and then heard the stiff that was behind him fall I seen him turn around and looked at the stiff that had a hole in it's head

" I'm keeping him " I say and walk pass him and start to load up the supplies " hey if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have seen the stiff behind you ... you could have been bitten "  
I tell him picking up a case of water 

" yeah whatever, you can keep the mutt" I roll my eyes and put the case in the back and go to the side of the car to lay down the seats for more room

When were all done we checked the houses again to see if we missed anything and Daryl found more food in a attic and I found a shot gun 12 gauge and a pistol 9mm with boxes of bullets for them in a cabinet in the garage of house 4 guess it wasn't empty

I pick up my puppy and pick him in the same seat he was before and get in the car and closed the door and followed Daryl back to the prison 

// Normal POV // 

Maggie and Glenn were killing walkers with knifes and they had gotten half for them killed when they heard a motor from a motorcycle and then from out out the trees came Daryl with no (y/n/n) in the back of his bike but then they seen a black SUV behind them 

" Their Back!!! " Glenn shouted it was dinner time and Maggie and Glenn again went to go distract the walkers that were by the gate and got them to move 

Michonne went to open the gate and Carl ran inside to tell his dad that they where back 

Once they were inside ( y/n/n) parked the car facing the door so it can be easier to unload and Glenn came up with Maggie " hey nice car, can't believe you were able to get one" he Glen said 

Rick came out " you guys okay" he asked " yeah we're both fine " I say  
" you found another car, that's great " Rick said " yeah but no gasoline, but it has a full tank " You tell him and he nodded 

Glenn opened the back " wow that's the most we ever got back" Maggie said from water, blankets, and food to medical supplies and stuff for hygiene 

When they were all done unloading Glenn and Rick took out the two big of bags dog food " what's this for " Carl said 

You ran to the side of the car and find a sleeping German Shepherd puppy on the seat and pick it up and go back around the car 

" because I have this " You show them the black and brown puppy and Carl ran to you " aww you have a puppy, what did you name him " you let Carl take him from you 

" I thought you should name him, now go show him to your sister and Beth and give him a name " you tell him and he ran inside 

" thank you we need this and you brought a puppy the other kids will love this " Rick told you " yeah Daryl couldn't bring back this much, you're like Daryl's lucky charm " Glenn said and laughed 

Daryl looked a bit irritated when you were getting all the Credit and you noticed this and walked up to him  
" naww it was Daryl who found the place while I fell asleep on the way over there, I just helped" Daryl knew what you were doing and walked away an smiled a bit to himself 

Maggie took the guns that you found in and we prepared for dinner 

You are eating by yourself with the spaghetti carol made which was delicious by the way, and You seen Carl and Beth come over Carl and the puppy in his arms and Beth with baby Judith in her arms and two other little blondes girls behind them their names where Lizzie and Mika 

They all sat at the table You are at And you took Judith from Beth and give her a little bit of my Spaghetti for her to chew on

" did you name him " You asked the kids and they nodded while Judith started to grab at your face in a loving way 

" yeah his name is duke " Carl said and you smiled " duke it is then " you say and started to kiss Judith while she giggled then kids left with duke but Beth went with some other guy that was her age 

And you started to eat and feed Judith while a man sat next to you 

It was Daryl and Judith wanted to go with him so you let me but she grabbed your hair and pulled you with her and you ended up being really close to Daryl but only you didn't care 

Daryl on the other hand was able to smell your hair, it smelled like apples and Daryl liked apples This caused him to shift in his seat 

And Rick came over to get Judith to let go but she ends up still holding on and to just took her and sat her on the table till she let go 

Rick sat on the other side Daryl still next to you and michonne came and sat next to Rick 

" did you ever want kids " Rick asked you and to everyone's surprise you did " yeah I wanted kids " you said kissing Judith 

" really what happened " michonne asked you " well before all this happened I was with this guy he was really great almost too good to Be true and we even talked about having kids but then the least thing I expected from him happened " you said 

" do you mind if I ask " Rick said and you shook your head " no, but he cheated like for a year he cheated with his ex and we've been together for 3 years. I wasted three years of loving the wrong person " you said and you rested your head on Judith's head 

" now that we all live in this I guess for me I won't be having kids " Rick and michonne felt bad for asking 

" we're sorry " Rick told you and you shook your head " no, don't be I'm glad I found out other wise I would have been with some cheating jerk" You tell them 

Judith let go of your hair and you took the opportunity to slip away from her giving her one last kiss and handing her to Rick and waved bye walking out of the prison to get some fresh air 

You grab one of your katanas and started to stab some stiffs heads making sure the undead were dead

You hear a twig snap and you quickly turn around ready to cut off a dead but it was Daryl 

" woah ya could da killed me princess" he says and You turn back around and started to kill more stiffs 

" what do you want !! " you say thinking he was about to start some bull shit 

" dang girl I just wanted to talk" he told you and you wanted to laugh So you turned around and put a hand on your hip 

" ha you wanna talk, you have given me shit since the moment I woke up here! I've been here for like what 4 days and I know you have a problem with me So what is it!!!" You kinda yell at him 

" well maybe ya are my problem " he raises his voice are you 

" well if im am the problem you should have left me to die where you found me " you tell him and turn back around and stab another stiff 

Daryl let out a huff and Took a breath in and out " look I wanted ta apologize ta ya about that, it just when I rescued ya I thought ya where pretty .. an.." you turn back around and marched right to him 

" so if I looked ugly you would have left me there " and he quickly shook his head " no I was going to save ya anyways when I saw you from far away when I was hunting for food but when I seen ya running away from walkers I thought ya needed help I wasn't bout to leave ya" you were still right in front of him 

" go on" you tell him and he ran his fingers though his hair  
" well once I seen a walker behind ya I helped you a bit and then I seen you cutin off them heads and I kinda thought that was hot and then ya passed out and when I picked ya up and that's when I got a good look at ya ... and you where pretty" he shuffled in his place and kick at the ground 

" an then so happens ya famous and you have money and you a badass, ya just make me nervous and I don't know how to talk to a girl. I mean no girl hasn't given me the time of day in my whole life so " Daryl waited for your answer 

" I had money but that never really mattered to me I just wanted to do something I loved ... and why didn't any girl gave you the time of day" you asked him 

" I guessed that maybe they thought I was ugly and I was a poor dirty redneck with no brain " you smiled and he gave you a look like he thought you would be agreeing with him 

" well I hate to break it to you but are are not dirty and you do have a Brian And I don't care if you are a redneck and I sure as hell wouldn't care if you were poor" you got a little more closer and started to run your hands up his chest and to his shoulders while he was frozen in place and was breathing heavily 

" And those girls are wrong and so are you " your hands were now on his neck and you were about two inches away from his face 

" what...you ...mean " he said but he could barely say it " well you're certainly not ugly" you say before you press your lips to his in a slow kiss 

Daryl was still frozen and you pulled back and looked at him and he was looking at you in astonishment

" Why you do that " he asks you " I need a reason to kiss you!! ... god maybe that's why no one gave you the time of day" you say and wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him again this time he kissed back and wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you closer to him 

You both were in a slow but fucking awesome make out and you bit his bottom lip and then sucked on it  
And he grunted. You knew you had to stop so you pulled away 

" you know your not a bad kisser " you tell him " I think we should head back it's late and I want to sleep so bad we've been up since five and we get the privilege to sleep in tomorrow" you tell him and he nodded about to head back but not before you grabbed his face and laid one on him 

After you both went inside and went in your separate cells you found duke asleep on her bed and you don't care you just wanted to sleep the day off and you did

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and if you have any question let me know I'll be taking. Break and working on battle of God 
> 
> Thank you


	4. Good dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next morning and we find out Daryl's biggest secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like it's a bit short but here it is

// next morning//

You woke up that morning with a smile on your face still laying on your bed replying what happen the night before in your head over and over again 

You got out of bed and made your way to the showers .. the cold showers but you were grateful to be clean even though it was freezing cold 

After you walked back to your cell in nothing but a towel unaware of a certain pair of blue eyes staring at you in the little towel that showed off your killer legs 

You were in your cell now and took down the dark sheet that gave you privacy, it went all the way to the floor and clovers all the sides to keep out the light or for anyone seeing inside or from you seeing out 

You slowly changed into your regular clothes which was a plain black women's t and some dark green shorts and you brushed your ( y/h/c ) hair back and let it air dry 

You were putting on one of your socks when you looked up and seen a darker figure standing on the other side of the sheet 

And you grabbed your knife on the small dresser by your bed and walked slowly and silently to your cell door and a hand grabbed the sheet and drew it to the side and reviled Daryl's face 

" don't do that Daryl, please make your presence heard or something don't stand their behind the sheet knowing I can't see you. You could have been someone else " you tell him and he kept a straight face while looking at what you where wearing 

" your not going out like that " he tells you, and you look at what you were wearing " what's wrong with it it's hot " he nodded " the shirts fine but you're not wearing those shorts out for everyone can see" you look down at your shorts 

" they go up to the middle of my thigh, I've seen Maggie and Beth wear some that were shorter then this" you tell him with your hands on your hips 

" well I'm not letting you go out side of this bell till you change them" he tells you putting back the sheet to hide both of you that way you can change 

You lay on your bed with your arms above your head and your shirt went up showing your stomach 

" well I'm not taking them off ... guess you're going to have to do it" you closed your eyes 

While Daryl rolled his eyes and walked up to you went though your dresser and found some capris and pulled them out and tossed them to her " again I'm not taking them off" and threw the capris on the floor 

Daryl picked them up and sat on the edge of the bed while you looked at him with a smirk on your face 

" ya sure it's okay" Daryl asked you and you bit your lip and nodded 

Daryl ran his fingers up your soft (s/c) legs and same with his other hand on your other leg 

You breathed in and out at the feeling and your breath became short and a bit fast when he reached the button of your pants and his finger went inside to undo it then he zipped down the zipper slowly and let his fingers go back down the tops of your thighs till he reached the end of your shorts 

Daryl to pull down your shorts and you lifted you hips to help him, and he slid them down your legs and tossed them to the floor 

Temptation kicked into Daryl and he leaned down and kissed the tops of your thighs and to your abdomen while you brought your hand to his head and run your fingers though his hair and pulled on it when he went back down and bit your hip 

" fuck" you say to Daryl and you grab his vest and pulled in up to you and pressed your lips to his in a heated kiss that made you start to pull on his vest to get it off when duke ran in and jumped on your bed and started to lick your face 

Daryl got off " and you wanted to keep him " and you picked up duke and set him on the floor and picked up the pants Daryl gave you and put them on and again picked up duke and before you left you turned to Daryl and kissed him and made your way out and down the steppes for the cell unit you were in 

Daryl sat on your bed and looked around your room thinking about what could have happened if duke didn't come in 

Daryl closed his eyes and thought for a bit ... deep down he was glad they didn't to anything

He was actually great full that that little German Shepherd came in and stopped everything or anything that they were both doing 

He felt that way because when he told you that " no girl didn't give home the time of day " .. he really meant it. He wasn't kidding about it 

Daryl Dixon was a virgin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next post will be next Sunday or sooner   
> Let me know what you think


	5. Your time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read knows Daryl's been avoiding her lately so she plays the game too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay bare with me but this is my first time doing smut 
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments below thank yo
> 
>  
> 
> (S/c) - skin color   
> (B/t) - body type   
> (B/s) - breast size

Your POV 

It's been a month now Daryl and I have been going on our runs and so on bringing back food and water and other things the prison needed 

We came across some stiff during that time but everyone has been calling them walkers so sometimes I call them that to but we've gotten though with no problem 

But what I've been noticing lately is that Daryl has been avoiding me not a lot besides the runs like when we are in the prison in the cafeteria he'll eat somewhere else 

When I see him outside killing stiffs at the fences around the prison he'll say " rick needs me in a few minutes " or sometime it would be carol who needs him and leaves 

Or when I go see him in his cell late at night he's not there or he's dead asleep and when I try to cuddle with him he keeps his back to me then I just get up and leave 

I kinda got sick of it so I played the game and I was going to win! And it's been like this for about 4 day me and him kinda taking to him not really and I knew he noticed it but I wasn't going to break. I can keep this character up like nothing 

We had just gotten back from a run and I get out of the car I was driving in and so did duke he was a little bigger now and it's cute when he knows his name and barks when there's stiffs we don't see or when they are coming 

But I unload the car with some help from Carl, Glenn, Rick, and Daryl after Rick said his thank you's and then you left with duke 

But usually you would wait for Daryl and leave together but not this time 

You went to the showers to wash duke and in the middle of it you heard the door open you turn around to see Daryl 

" hey ya didn't wait for me, ya okay" he asked me " yeah fine, I just need to take duke a bath that's all " and I turn to duke " you were all dirty weren't you " and I rub his body with the soap on him for a good clean 

I rinse him down one more time and you were done then i needed to shower  
" umm can you take duke to my room while I shower" Daryl nodded and left with duke 

After 15 minutes I was done and made my way to my cell, I open my dark sheet and see Daryl on my bed waiting for me but with no duke 

" where's duke " I asked him closing the sheet behind me  
" I let Carl take him, dukes staying the night with him" Daryl looked me up and down 

" okay, I neeed .... " I was going to start but he interrupted " we need to talk" he told me " what's there to talk about " I say leaning against the cell wall 

You'rv been avoidin me have ya" you gave a confused look like you didn't know what he was talking about " what do you mean, no I haven't " I tell him and he rolled his eyes 

" don't do that" he hells me " do what " I say back still leaning on the wall and he gets up from my bed and gets closer to me

" don't lie, I know your an actress and from what Glenn, carol, and Beth tell me your a very good one. So why have you been avoiding me for the past few days " he said and I knew I've been caught so might as well spill 

" you've been avoiding me longer Daryl, I just decided to play along with you to see how you liked it" he didn't say anything just looked down 

" I'm sorry it's just...." he started but he didn't finish " tell me please, whatever it is does it bother you?" I asked him and he nodded 

" does it have to deal with me?" And he nodded again and I froze looked down at my feet now " do you want to ... break up?" I waited for his answer 

" ohh god no it's just .. I .. I haven't done anything ..." he said and now I was confused " what?" And he sat back down on my bed 

" you know when I said no girl gave me the time of day" I nodded 

" ... I really meant it ... I don't have experience, and I might not be good at it and I'm afraid you'll leave me" he said and put his head down 

I smiled when he looked up at me and he looked so confused it was cute " what?" He asked and I lay him back down on my bed and crawled on top of him while he kept his eyes on the wall beside him 

" I don't care if you are a virgin Daryl, that means I can have you all to myself... it sounds selfish but I don't care!...daryl " I call him and he finally looked me in the eyes "what " he says 

" your mine " I say and lay my lips on his in a slow sweet kiss which he gladly accepted 

Normal POV 

Daryl's hands wrapped around your waist while you supported yourself on your knees and an elbow by his head while your right hand traveled down his muscular chest, abs, then to the waist band of his pants and boxers 

Your slowly undid his belt while Daryl was to busy kissing you and then with his right hand on your thigh and his left on your neck 

You slipped your hand under both his pants and boxers and rubbed his cock Daryl's breath hitched and he broke the kiss 

" what are ya doing " you started to kiss his neck while you kept your actions the same below his waist band. " (y/n ) ..." he moaned 

" shhhhh imma show you what you've been missing, babe" you say And connected your lips again while you reached his tip and rubbed it with your thumb and when you did that Daryl groaned and gripped your left thigh 

" what about the others " he asked " it's only me, you, Glenn and Maggie in this unit but they are spending the night in the watchtower so we're alone" you say and sit up on his lap and pull him up with you 

" did you plan this " he asked sitting up like you wanted him to  
" nope, but shut up ... no more talking" you tell him and he shit up real quick 

Up pull off his leather vest and shirt exposing his muscular chest, you lay him back down and smiled at him. His eyes fill with lust and want for you and that turned to on 

You flit your arm to undo the towel around you and you pull it off slowly and drop it to the floor exposing your (s/c) (b/t) body and your (b/s) for him to see 

Again he froze his body going limp but on his dick it only gotten larger and harder by the second and you can feel it under you and that made you moan out 

You lower yourself down and started to kiss his neck and then his lips but he didn't respond you snapped your fingers in front of his eyes and that brought him out of his daze " Daryl, you can touch me, I'm all yours " you said and he nodded and grabbed your ass and gave it a squeeze 

You moaned out against his neck and he smiled " I've wanted to do that for a while now " you bit his neck while saying " well now you can do it whenever you want " you tell him and let go to kiss his lips 

You travel down to his chest and abs when you got to his undid pants you pulled them down and he sat up quickly and lifted your chin  
" are you sure you want to do this" he asked 

" yes I do, besides if I don't made you come in my mouth then you won't last long I side me" you tell him and you get off the bed and put the towel under your knees and Daryl was still sitting up with you between his legs 

You pull the rest of his jeans down along with his boxers and a 6 1/2 inch cock sprung out hard and ready for you to do what you wanted 

You stoked him a few times and leaned in and licked from his base to his tip while pre cum started to come out and Daryl couldn't take it so he laid back down and closed his eyes " fuck!!! (Y/n) " he grunted out 

You smiled and went back down then up again but this time when you got to the top your lips covered his tip and you relaxed your jaw and started to take him in fully all the way down 

Daryl sat back up and grabbed a fistful of your hair " fuckkkk!!! " you Bobbed your head up and down slowly at first then picked up your pace and you took him out of you mouth and started to pump him with your hand and with your mouth started to suck on his balls 

Daryl's eyes rolled back in his head and moaned out your name, you were getting wetter by the second 

You put his cock back in your mouth with your hand still at his base and sucked and pumped at the same time for about two minutes " (y/n) ... I think imma " he started but you can feel his dick twitch inside your mouth and you know he was close so you went faster 

A few seconds more and hot spurts of his cum filled your mouth while Daryl pulled your hair  
" FUCK!! (Y/N) !!!! " you started to slow down and when he relaxed you pulled his out of your mouth 

You swallowed all of his cum while he watched you lost in a daze  
" (Y/n/n) that's was amazing " you smiled and got back on top of him  
" where not done yet " you tell him and pulled out a condom then rolled it on to him 

" where did you get that " Daryl asked you " from carol she figured we do it at some point ... guess she knew what I craved from you all the time " you tell him 

and positioned yourself over his already again hard cock " all the time " he asked and you nodded "yeah all the time " 

The way you looked on top of Daryl made his heart race at your beauty the way your skin glowed and your perfect self .... was astonishing to think that a woman like you perfect to him in every way would even look his way and give him your time and attention 

Yet here you were ready to do unspeakable/doable think with him and to him 

You lower yourself down on him,every inch stretching you  
" fuck Daryl! You feel so good" you moaned out getting to his base and stopping for a bit to get used to his size 

" I could say the same thing about you " he said then you rested your hands on his abs and lifted yourself up and you dropped back down fast earning a moan from both of you " ohhh god !!! Daryl " you sat and repeated this action over and over again while Daryl gripped your ass 

" your so fucking tight!!" Daryl said and started to rub your ass and thighs making you moan 

Daryl started to meet you Half ways and trusted up at a fast pace making you wine with pleasure 

You both now filling the cell with your moans ... it was a good thing no one was there .... " oh god I'm close Daryl!!!" You tell him and he naturally went faster 

" Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! " you screamed while you came around him and your walls tightened around him Daryl eyes again rolled back into his head and grunted "(Y/n!!!!)" and came seconds after you 

You both came down from your high and you rolled off of him to lay on his left by the edge of the bed while Daryl pulled off the condom and threw it in the wast bin by your bed 

" thank you " Daryl told you and you shook your head " no thank you " and you kissed him and when you broke apart he pulled the blanket over you both and you fell asleep instantly and Daryl 2 minutes after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again if there's any errors I'm sorry


	6. Authors note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read!

Just wanted to to say that I uploaded this work onto my new laptop. Therefore I’m fixing all of My mistakes and adding more detail to my story ‘forgetting the past’ so you may have to re-read the whole thing. Plus I’ll be adding additional chapters for more excitement and more alone time for darly and reader!!! I’ll take this note down when I finish fixing my mistakes and added at least three more chapters.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you all think and if there was any Errors let me know and I'll fix them


End file.
